User talk:Yoshi.noir/Archive 1
Game Classifications I have added a new field to the Template:Infobox CVG for game classifications like Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection and Touch Generations to replace the templates like Template:Nintendo_Wi-Fi_Connection. You can see it on Planet Puzzle League. A list of enter-able classifications can be found at Template:Infobox CVG/Classes. The new system adds images and links for the entered classification and adds the categories for them to the article. :I can't think of any right now. Infobox CVG Price Section Game prices tend to be different in different regions (and different stores for that matter), so I'm not sure how useful a price section would be for the Infbox CVG Template, since it wouldn't be consistent for each reader, since readers could be in different regions with different pricings of games. :I have removed the price section from Infobox CVG. The new icons look very good. I added a little bit of spacing between the icons to make them a bit more visible. Re:Wii MotionPlus Icon A Wii MotionPlus icon would be useful for Infobox CVG/Classes. Great work! Thank you for all the amazing amiibo photo uploads, with transparent backgrounds to boot!! If I might inquire: how were you able to so precisely extract the white backgrounds?! Because I've had little success with GIMP. I'm not looking for a lengthy lesson from you, but if you could tell me what software (assuming PS CS6), and what tool(s)/plug-in(s) with roughly what settings... or if there's an online tutorial to which you can direct me, even better. Regardless, fantastic work and thank you for the time and effort. DKqwerty (talk) 17:17, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :In fact, I have the officials photoshop files of the amiibo figurines. All psd files comes with 3 layers: the white background (背景), the shadow (Pedestal shadow) and the figurine (Example: Standard Mario) : :Example: : :So, I just remove the layer 背景 and that's it! : 00:01, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for the prompt explanation! I guess your answer begs the question: how did you get the original .PSDs?! DKqwerty (talk) 05:46, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I got them from the Nintendo Assets Library 12:43, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I just applied for an account to help me at work. Again, thank you for the time, effort, and info. You're my hero for the month of November!! DKqwerty (talk) 05:03, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Pokémon I noticed there is only a few pages for pokemon, is it because there are to many to put on this wiki? If that is, let me know please, if it isn't could i add a few more pokemon pages? Zampapes (talk) 21:08, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think you are asking the right person... 17:03, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Vector for News Channel Hi Yoshi.noir. Seeing your vector graphics and how excellent they are, could you please make one for the News Channel? Assuming you might not have good quality images to start with, here... Tex-65.png|News Channel NA tex#66.png|News Channel ASIA map_america.tpl.png|News Channel US map_eurasia.tpl.png|News Channel EURASIA news_logoENG.tpl.png|News Channel Logo news_logoFRA.tpl.png|Chaîne infos news_logoGER.tpl.png|Nachrichtenkanal Logo news_logoITA.tpl.png|Canale Notizie Logo news_logoJPN.tpl.png|I don't feel like messing with Japanese Logo news_logoNED.tpl.png|Nieuwskanaal Logo news_logoSPA.tpl.png|Canal Noticias Wii-NewsChannelTitleScreenUSA.png|Wii Menu News Channel Thanks in advance!Larsenv the 2nd (talk) 00:23, June 20, 2016 (UTC) : Hi Larsenv, The reason that my vector graphics are excellent is because they are official. And I don't have any of them. In fact, I have the font, but not the bold version. Sorry. 01:16, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Badge Case on Userpage Just wondering but how does the badge case automatically put on userpages work? The island is mine! MINE! 07:21, July 17, 2016 (UTC) : Here are the badges: Nintendo_Wiki:List_of_Badges. You put the badges like this: 13:17, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks. BTW, you're an admin so why haven't you got your username in the MediaWiki highlight? The island is mine! MINE! 02:19, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::: I don't know at all. 02:25, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello, just wondering am I allowed to use the pics you have where they are needed on Nintendo wiki, thanks Mahdi81 (talk) 17:04, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, you are allowed. 18:50, November 5, 2016 (UTC)